


learned your lesson

by ilovecowchop (tikkikwami)



Category: Cow Chop (youtube group)
Genre: (trevor is 19 and james is 26 so this is legal yall), Boss/Employee Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Teasing, boners are mentioned but everything is fully clothed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/ilovecowchop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is being too obvious about their secret relationship, so Trevor decides to correct his behavior.</p><p>(in which james gets way too turned on and trevor gives him blue balls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	learned your lesson

It was a quiet day around the Cow Chop house. It was a planning day, not a filming day. Trevor, Joe, Aron, James, and Aleks sat around upstairs in the editing room. And James wasn’t being subtle about his feelings for Trevor at all – when he pitched an idea, he glanced over to Trevor first, every time, to see his reaction. When Trevor spoke, James’s eyes sparkled as he gave his full attention to his #1. And when he smiled, James’s grin lit up the room in response.

After the meeting, Aron took off in his usual fashion, taking leftovers from the fridge as a snack on the way home. Aleks drove away, happy to get home and stream on Twitch. Joe left to go spend time with Spencer. It was just James and Trevor left in the empty house.

“So, James,” Trevor conversationally began, approaching the curly-haired man downstairs in the kitchen. James turned to face him, lips parted to speak, but he was silenced as he realized how close Trevor was. Only a few inches away from his face, Trevor’s eyes met his own. “What was that in the meeting?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” James replied, looking up into Trevor’s serious expression. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the closeness. Trevor took a step closer, and James stepped back in response, pressing up against a wall now, a blush dusting his cheeks. 

Trevor pressed his hand against James’s cheek, placing his other hand on the wall as he leaned over his boss. “You know exactly what I mean,” he said quietly, knowing James was hanging on to every word. He tilted his head down, lifting James’s as he pressed his mouth lightly against the other man’s soft lips. “You know they can’t know.”

James sighed as he put his hands on Trevor’s hips, pulling him closer as he kissed Trevor back. But, Trevor pulled away, making James whine softly in response, his brown eyes with dilated pupils looking up at Trevor needily. He was hungry for affection after a day of pretending there was none at all.

“You need to learn to control yourself,” Trevor told him, biting James’s lower lip in a more heated kiss. He pulled off his boyfriend’s beanie and released his man-bun, letting his curly hair free. James moaned cutely into the kiss as Trevor pressed up against him more, tangling his fingers in James’s mane and holding him close in the kiss.

He ended the kiss and surveyed the damage. James was blushing with soft pink cheeks, his eyes with pupils blown wide, panting softly with desire. “You’re so greedy for me,” Trevor observed and leaned down, kissing James’s neck. 

“N-No marks,” James reminded him, groaning softly when he felt Trevor’s teeth nip him anyway. The younger man pressed his hips up against James’s, growling with satisfaction when he heard a soft moan from James. Encouraged, he softly grinded up against James, feeling his boss’s semi turn into a full-on boner with another bite on his neck. Ignoring the warning, he suckled on a spot on James’s neck, definitely leaving a hickey for the world to see. 

James mewled in pleasure as his boyfriend thrusted their hips together against the wall. “Again,” Trevor demanded, and James happily complied, blushing and whimpering with pleasure as Trevor grinded down on his hips. “Good boy,” Trevor told him, brushing his teeth against James’s neck, causing the half-latino to shiver in delight. 

But then Trevor stepped back. “I think you’ve learned your lesson.” James blinked up at him disbelievingly as his boyfriend grabbed his keys from the table and walked out the front door. “See ya later, babe!” And with that, he was gone. 

James whined in frustration. Having a subordinate in the workplace as a dom was so complicated. “Why am I in love with such a fucking tease?” He grumbled as he walked upstairs to find his keys.

**Author's Note:**

> remember to leave kudos or comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> If you're someone who was written about in this fic: sorry about this. lol


End file.
